Pequeño monstruo envuelto en un regalo inesperado
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: Esa noticia debía ser una broma, ¿Por qué quien no cumple años recibe este regalo? ¿Feliz no cumpleaños? ¿Se le puede llamar regalo a este pequeño monstruo?


Aún continuaba viendo mi reloj a cada instante. Ese tardado regalo todavía no estaba. Regresaría y le daría una sorpresa, estaba todavía a horas de ella. El tiempo estaba perfecto, sin embargo ya quería ver ese pastel llenó de las cosas que tanto le gustan.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era ella. Contesté con un simple: "¿Qué pasa?"

-Sádico… Sougo—Su voz no sonaba tan enérgica como siempre, de hecho estaba totalmente apagada— ¿No… Puedes apresurarte? Hay algo importante que debo decirte

-No creo llegar hoy—Respondí a secas—Parece que las cosas se complicaron aquí. ¿Te parece si planificamos otro día esto?

No iba a arruinar la sorpresa de que llegaría en la noche, era mejor así. Pensaba festejar su cumpleaños. Aunque con pucheros me aceptara su regalo no iba a cometer el error de arruinar su sorpresa.

-Estoy embarazada—Contestó rápidamente

Mi respiración se detuvo. Me quede congelado detrás de aquel celular. Y entonces solté una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Bromeas, cierto?—Se quedó en silencio—Sé que quieres que vaya a donde estas, pero estoy ocupado… Además asustarme con una noticia como esa no es nada agradable

-Vete al diablo—Dijo furiosa para luego colgar

El "beep" de la llamada había quedado resonando en mis oídos. Era una broma, ¿No es así? Ella era una sádica, así que no se le hacía difícil torturarme. Pero… no podía dejar de pensar que sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor.

Volví a intentar llamarla de nuevo. Todas las llamadas me mandaban al buzón. Esto era demasiado para ser una simple broma. Respire hondo, esto me había dejado algo nervioso. Pero aun debía ocuparme de algunas cosas, a lo mejor ella se reía en el sofá repitiendo una y otra vez: "Pobre tonto". Burlándose de mí.

El celular volvió a sonar y contesté lo más rápido que pude:

-¿China?

Una risa se escuchó detrás del habla, sin duda era Kondo-san.

-Ya quisieras que fuera ella—Siguió riendo—Felicidades, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-¿De qué hablas Kondo-san?—Pregunté intrigado

-Del nuevo Okita—Aclaró con un tono amable—Me acabo de enterar por el Yorozuya. Al parecer la chinita se desmayó mientras caminaba, la llevaron al hospital y resultó eso

Me quedé sin habla. Más bien no podía hablar. Era cierto, ella no mentía.

-¿Sougo?—Insistió y colgué

Corrí hacía el auto. Busqué con desesperación las llaves entre mi ropa, hasta que los encontré y comencé a conducir. Mandé al diablo todo lo que tenía por culpa de esa idiota. Eran tres malditas horas conduciendo, que parecían eternas. Apreté el acelerador. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

Realmente no me la imaginada con un enorme bulto en el estómago, así como tampoco me imaginaba que dentro de ese bulto estuviera un pequeño ser con mi sangre. Sin embargo, entre todo aquello, la podía ver sonriendo.

 _De verdad soy un idiota…_

Y eso era algo que ella me iba a recordar todos los días de mi vida, mientras ese mocoso que se hacía apellidar Okita se burlaba de eso y me veía con sus brillantes ojos azules, y le peinaba sus desastrosos cabellos castaños. Tal vez había quedado cansado después de jugar tanto, y que su demoniaco tío le insistiera en matarme. O quizá acababa de regresar del jardín de niños llorando porque quería ver a su molesta, pero tierna madre.

Pero mi fracaso de sorpresa sería algo de lo que ella hablaría mientras cenábamos y ese mocoso jugara con la comida y nos contara que acababa de dejar a todos en el suelo por su increíble fuerza, heredada, por supuesto, de su padre. Y también hablaría de esa hazaña que cometió contra Hijikata, de la cual disfrutamos los dos.

Conversaríamos de eso, a la vez que yo no dejaba de pensar que ese idiota que había traído era un completo inútil y bueno para nada comparado, en caso de que fuera niña, con ella.

Paré el auto, y bajé. Me metí en ese edificio, pero desafortunadamente el ascensor no servía y tuve que subir cada escalón con prisa. Abrí el departamento exhausto… Y ahí estaba ella dormida en el sofá. Me acerqué y pude verla con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Las sequé cuidadosamente con mis dedos.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la cargué hasta la habitación. Traté de tener cuidado a la hora sostenerla, ahora me parecía una muñeca de porcelana. La recosté como una delicada mariposa, pero ella me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar dejándome desconcertado.

-No sé qué mierda me pasa—Comentó en medio de lloriqueos—Parezco una tonta haciendo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo

Sentía que me desmoronaba al verla llorar de esa manera.

-Y una cosa más—Me soltó y me vio a los ojos—No estás obligado a cargar con él, no voy a depender de ti

Sonreí y me acosté en la cama y ella me veía confundida.

-Lástima que eres de mi propiedad—Mencioné mientras colocaba mis brazos como almohada—Por ende ese pequeño monstruo también lo es, y estoy acostumbrado a cuidar lo que es mío

-¿Pequeño monstruo?—Entrecerró los ojos molesta

-Si—Afirmé—Porque lo más probable es que se parezca a ti

Me golpeó con la almohada en la cara.

-Se me antoja sukunbu… También sushi—Murmuró inflando las mejillas

-¿Crees que soy de esos idiotas que corren sólo por eso?—Reí al verla poner una cara de indignación

Saqué el celular y marqué Hijikata, quien contestó cansado.

-Kagura está muy mal—Fingí preocupación—Él bebe… No sé qué pasara, y yo tengo que cuidarla

-¿¡Cómo!?—Se ahogó con el humo de su cigarrillo

-Necesito que traigas varios paquetes de sukunbu y sushi

La china sonrió al saber que era lo estaba haciendo y empezó a soltar pequeños gritos.

-Toshi, por favor—Tosió como si estuviera a punto de morir

-Enseguida voy—Dijo rápido

Podía escuchar llaves cayéndose, lo que me hacía pensar que ese bastardo idiota no tardaría mucho. Aproveche esos instantes en los que ella estaba acostada entre las sabanas y la acorralé con mis manos.

-Felicidades—La besé y ella enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos alborotándolos

Así hubiéramos continuado si no me hubiera detenido pensando en ese bebe. Vaya, sonaba tan extraño. No sé cuánto pase en ese lapso, que el timbre no tardó en sonar. Me levanté y abrí. Era Hijikata que lucía exhausto y respiraba con dificultad.

-Acá esta todo—Extendió su mano mostrándome lo que le había pedido— ¿Cómo está la china? ¿Todo bien?

-Perfecto—Le cerré la puerta

-¡Oi Sougo!—Detuvo la puerta— ¿No que algo estaba mal? ¿Qué pasó con la misión?

-Ya te dije, todo está perfecto—Dije como si nada—Y la misión la mande al diablo

-Es la última vez que haces eso—Me amenazó y sacó un cigarrillo para metérselo entre los labios—Esta vez lo perdono por esa noticia, Felicidades

-Si, si, si como tú digas

Ahora si cerré la puerta y ella me esperaba detrás con la mirada al suelo.

-Ni creas que te pediré disculpas—Infló las mejillas y me quitó aquella bolsa donde estaba el sukunbu

Sonreí. No las esperaba. La levanté y la cargué en uno de mis hombros mientras pataleaba para que la soltara.

Entonces tu amo te castigara por ser tan obstinada

-¿Amo?—Se rió con ironía—Ni tú te la crees, estúpido sádico de mierda

Me reí, y continuamos peleando. La llevé de nuevo la cama. La solté y me sacó la lengua, parecía una niña. Sin más distracciones comenzó a comer. Yo le quitaba de vez en cuando un poco y ella me fulminaba con la mirada. Realmente me sentía feliz y en un hogar, lo que extrañaba desde mis padres y Anego se fueron.

.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Holi :3 Aquí esta el que prometí, espero no les de ataque de azúcar al leerlo como a mi al escribirlo :v**

 **Saludos y gracias por los comentarios por el pasado OneShot, bueno por todo *w***

 **Pd: Esto salió de una canción realmente orgasmeante que escuché de uno de mis grupos favoritos, no diré nombre, pero esta genial xD**


End file.
